Contradicting
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sakura asks Naruto how he feels about Sasuke. No Pairing but may be a bit of SasuSaku or NaruSaku depending on the way you look at it. T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay guys. I was trying really hard not to write up here (On account of the fact that the only system my grandma has for typing is notepad, which if you've never used then hope you never have to) But I read a series (in four days, I can't be entertained very long) called Percy Jackson and The Olympians. If you haven't read it it's a great series. Little dull on the romance but high on romantic tension. Lots of action and pretty funny ect. Anyways I read them all and now I'm bored and an idea popped into my head so I thought eh why not.**

**If you don't care about why I wrote the story feel free to go on and read where it starts. If you want to know why I'll tell you what I was thinking. See I had this friend who is now a jerk (Much in the way Naruto see's Sasuke after he leaves) and I defend this friend of mine because I thought he wasn't that bad. He did a lot of things but the worst was messing with my friends emotions. In my book that is a big no.**

**I'll get to the story though for your sakes :)**

**Disclaimer-I own rights to nothing people! Nothing at all, everyone belongs to their rightful owners as always.**

**For Tekoa-Why yes, I did just make you look like a bad guy on the internet. Hope millions of people will hate your guts just as much as I do. :)**

Naruto's POV

We sit on the edge of the lake, Sakura and me. Tired and beaten from training all day. She is panting trying to cath her breath as we watch the sun go down. She's thinking about him again. I know it because everytime she does she gets this look in her eyes like shes missing something. Jade pools get glassed over when she stares at something and her mouth will turn into a frown.

"Naruto."

I turn and look at her letting her no I am listening.

"Naruto, do you miss him?"

I blinked and turned my head to stare into the water. I've never thought about that question.

Sure he isn't the kind of guy you always want to be with when someone turns their back on you and he definantly isn't the guy you always make a joke with or seem to laugh a lot when he's around. Sauske isn't the type of guy who will drop everything to help you when your in trouble, when you've done something you know is wrong and you need some comfort.

But maybe thats just it. He isn't any of those people because he's his own person. He doesn't always lead and he doesn't always follow hes a mixture. He's brave and smart but hes not very funny. He's cruel and yet he's not such a bad guy. Sasuke is his own man.

He was my family, like my brother. Sure we fought but thats what brothers do isn't it? He was always saving my behind but always saying how much I got in the way. He called me names but then again I called him some. He wasn't always there for me but he was there, you know? He was annoying and arragant and haha, he had a real bad haircut but that was him.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. Yeah I miss him."

She looked thoughtful again and for a minute I thought she might cry but then she said something else.

"Do you hate him?"

I didn't have to think about that to long at all. He had crushed Sakura and all just to go out and hang with some snake bastard. He hurt her.

"Yes. I hate him."

She sighed and looked out at the lake again.

"How can you miss him and hate him at the same time, thats contradicting yourself."

I laughed lightly, trying to cheer her up a bit. That was me, I'm the one who picks up everyones spirits.

"No it's not. See Sakura-chan," I paused trying to think of how to word it without sounding like an idiot. I try that a lot more often, trying to sound smarter. I've learned no one takes you seriously otherwise.

"When you miss someone you want them around. You miss a quality that they have and you...you want them here. Hate, on the other hand is based completly on that persons actions." I spoke in a more excited tone, finally finding out how to word it.

"It's like this. You miss someone because your miss their _personality_. You miss who that person is. Then hate is when you dislike a person because of ther _actions._ If you hate someone it doesn't alway necicarily mean you don't want them around."

She huffed angrily.

"You make no sense Naruto. Your just babbling and trying to sound smart and explain your confused emotions."

I pursed my lips.

"Think of it this way Sakura-chan. I want him around to hate but its still wanting him around."

She considered this and nodded.

"I think that makes more sense," She says as she continues to stares into the water. "but I still don't understand how you could want him around if you want to punch his face in. It doesn't make sense to me."

I get up off the ground, stretch and brush the grass of my pants.

"Well then, I guess that means you won't know how I feel until you feel that way yourself for instance," I paused briefly to help her up and grin. "You won't understand why I like the new ramen until you try it yourself."

She laughed and I saw a small smile form on her lips, managing to hide her frown for a bit.

"Yeah ok, I'll buy you ramen."

**Yup thats it. Thats all she wrote. Sorry for spelling errors, again I'm writing in awful format. I managed to kill about an hour though. I'll be home this week and I'll be updating a lot of the ideas I've been writing down on paper**

**Now review! What's the point of reading and not reviewing? Oh and if you didn't like my story, then give me a reason WHY and not just say 'you suck' cause when you say that I just laugh because really, couldn't you think of something better? If you DO like my story please review and say so, I love to hear what people think. **

**~CF~**


End file.
